


A Kiss

by ArchitectOfTheStars (AdaEinar)



Series: Plance Fics [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bilingual Pidge (Voltron), Dorks in Love, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffity Fluff Fluff, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Morning Kisses, My Awful Attempts at Puns, Pidge (Voltron) Speaks Italian, Sleepy Kisses, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaEinar/pseuds/ArchitectOfTheStars
Summary: A collection of fifty (mostly) fluffy Plance one-shots, inspired by kiss-themed prompts (as well as an extra prompt I threw in for each chapter). Because Pidge and Lance are so in love and Ihaveto write about it.
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Plance Fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933597
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter has its own kiss prompt, which you can read in succession with the title of this story to get a full sentence (e.g. the first prompt is "good morning", so when read with the title you get "a kiss good morning"). I also added a randomly generated single-word prompt. I did this because I'm lazy and bad at coming up with ideas without extra support, but let's pretend I did it for the challenge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Pidge both happen to be bilingual, though they only have one language in common. But they don’t plan on that being the case much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss Prompt: _Good morning_.  
> Word Prompt: _Language_.

Lance woke up to Pidge.

These days, he always woke up to her, but time hadn’t lessened the joy of it. The joy of hearing her even breathing, her warmth beside him, seeing her messy hair and faint freckles when he first opened his eyes. Feeling their hands—if not every limb—tangled together like the weave of a carpet, twisted insperably with sheets and blankets and pajamas.

He didn’t need an alarm clock anymore. Something about waking up next to her, going to sleep next to her, kept his internal rhythms steady. Which was ironic, considering her flip-floppy sleep schedule; but then, she’d been sleeping more consistently too.

There were numerous side benefits to staying close to the one you loved.

He propped himself up with one arm and brushed her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. “ _Buenos días_ ,” he murmured in her ear, watching as his girlfriend’s eyes fluttered open.

Amber irises focused on him, softening when recognition hit her.

“ _Buongiorno_ ,” she shot back, sitting up languidly. ‘Good morning’ in Italian, probably, though he was still adjusting to the language, despite all its similarities to Spanish.

Normally, they’d switch to English, but something about this morning demanded teasing of him.

“ _Te ves hermosa esta mañana_ ,” he said, intentionally speaking quickly to make it harder for her to parse. It annoyed her when she couldn’t understand his Spanish, and she was cute when frustrated.

Pidge glared at him. “I’m guessing you won’t translate that?”

“Nope, you’ll just have to languish in your language blindness,” he winked.

Of course Pidge was having none of that. She closed her eyes, replaying the sentence. “ _Te_ . . . 'you', obviously, and I didn’t catch the second word, but the third was _hermosa_ , which I know—”

“I’m not surprised you know that one,” he said, smiling as he watched her calculating.

“What, because you use it a ton?”

“It’s always on the tip of my tongue,” he confirmed.

She squinted at him, no doubt picking up the slight word play, but decided to let it pass. “ _Hermosa_ means 'beautiful.' And . . . was the last word _mañana_? I’m guessing that’s morning, since the Latin word is _mane_ . . .” She raised her eyebrows at him, awaiting some sort of confirmation.

“I’m not going to tell you whether you’re right,” he said. “This is too much fun for me to interrupt it. You’re cute when you’re thinking.”

“‘You,’ ‘beautiful,’ ‘morning.’ I’m guessing you said, ‘You’re beautiful in the morning’?”

“I actually said ‘You’re beautiful _this_ morning,’ but same principle, since both statements are true.”

She rolled her eyes at the flirting. “Someday, I’ll understand Spanish perfectly,” she said, and it sounded almost like a warning.

“And I’ll know Italian. We can be trilingual together!”

“And we can raise our children speaking three—”

She broke off, blushing.

He wanted to tell her that he was absolutely on board with raising their children trilingual, not to mention being more than okay with getting married and having kids in the first place, but that might be a bit heavy for the morning. So he settled for kissing her nose, which took away the awkwardness and replaced it with a smile.

“I wonder how quickly I could learn Spanish,” she mused.

"Oh, is _that_ why you spend time with me? Just because you’re trying to learn Spanish?” He pulled her close, pausing right before they kissed to examine her lips almost teasingly.

“Well, I have to have _some_ reason,” Pidge said, leaning away just as playfully.

“And the fact that I’m your boyfriend isn’t enough?” Lance asked, drawing her back into an embrace. There was a time for being coy, and there was a time for showing you were in love. He wanted this to be the latter.

“It absolutely is,” she said. “But I need to pretend I have an ulterior motive, because I don’t want to reveal just how much I love being with you.”

“I’m sure I’ll figure it out someday, despite your best efforts.”

“And I can’t wait,” she said, leaning into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an entire chapter planned out for this prompt that had Lance playing around with [toki pona](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toki_Pona#:~:text=Toki%20Pona%20\(IPA%3A%20%5B%CB%88toki,of%20simplifying%20thoughts%20and%20communication.) and being a language nerd, but I cut it because it would’ve only been interesting to people who speak [toki pona](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4L-dvvng4Zc&list=PLuYLhuXt4HrQIv3xnDxZqRaLfmxB2U5rJ) or watch [Conlang Critic](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLuYLhuXt4HrQqnfSceITmv6T_drx1hN84). (I got the idea of Lance as a linguist into my head for . . . reasons . . . when I first started writing Voltron fanfiction, and I haven’t gotten it out yet.) I might post that somewhere else, but I think it’s better to debut this fic with something a little more accessible.
> 
> So, thoughts? Did anything seem out of character? Too much focus on the languages? How did this chapter make you feel? Let me know! Also, if anyone speaks Spanish or Italian better than I do, please leave a comment and educate me. I just used google translate, my one year of Spanish, and a couple extra clever touches, but I’m willing to bet there are mistakes anyway. Man, I wish one of these characters spoke Russian. That’s something I could get behind.
> 
> Also, do "languish in language" and "use it a ton/on the tip of my tongue" count as puns, or are they just rhymes/wordplay? Ugh, I'm so bad at puns, which is almost a sin with this ship.
> 
> Anyway, I hope to update relatively soon, since that’s the whole point of these quick kiss prompts. The next prompt is “good night” paired with the word “aperture.” See you then! Architect out!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping this prompt format will help me come up with stuff to write (and post) with more ease and frequency, but we'll see. School has kind of been killing me, so there's a fair chance I'll just break down, delete my account, and never look at the internet again sometime in the next two months. You've been warned.


End file.
